Maeda
The slightly scary thing about him is that he is the closest thing to a god, he can do what ever the hell he wants,﻿ but still he is imperfect so of corse he makes mistakes and has a dark side, but that is what makes him such a briliant character, after all, no one really wants a completely perfect hero -ZL Maeda '''(前田, Front rice paddy) or '''Moon Sage(ムーンセージ ,Mūnsēji) is the Sage of both the Sendo and Morimoto Clan and the only Grandmaster in the art of Getsukujin as well as the creator of the zanjutsu style known only as Kamisoshin, which has been lost to all except those of Sendo descent as the Getsukujin is for the Morimoto. He is currently a Former Royal Guard member under The Ring of Five, which are the guards of the outermost areas of the Spirit King's palace. After an unknown event, he resigned his position and fled back to the Soul Society to slowly rebuilt the Morimoto Clan back up. Now he has taken the role as Head Captain of the Gotei 13. Appearance Maeda bore the appearance of a middle-aged man with a broad and muscular figure and a calm outlook. He had thick facial hair, sharp facial features, and an unusual cross-shaped scar on the right side of his face. His hair was a deep black and was rather bushy. It was usually kept up by the wind, and had no fringe. His attire was that of a standard shinigami, with a blue haori over the standard shikahusho. His young appearance is due to Kidō, as in actuality he appears as old as Yamamoto. Personailty In his "Younger" days like Maeda says, he was was smug about his abilities and exhibited a renewed youthful enthusiasm for adventure. He had exceptional observational skills and not to mention a nack for trouble. At times his personality was a calm in which would quickly turn frantically angry and ruthless when events demanded. He frequently referred to himself as being old, showing his age on more than a few occasions. As he grew "older" he displayed much of the playfulness from when he was younger, but was emotionally and psychologically scarred by future he had seen thanks to his Zanpakuto had a role in it, which sometimes resulted in a detachment that was interpreted by some as cruelty. History Power & Abilites Overwhelming Spiritual Power: Maeda posses enormous amount of spiritual energy which is so intense and rough as well as thick and heavy.The amount of pressure he has is unbelievably great, some people would says its like "It feels like there's an ocean above the sky...". Maeda has full control over his energy and is a master in manipulating it to perform what he sees fit. In several displays of power, he was seen to level a small mountain range with a swing of his blade, cause unnatural phenomenon such as causing water to flow backwards, and paralyze others with focusing his energy in one area. Kidō Master: * Mukei Shikaisha ( 無形 司会者, "Spiritual Moderator") is a Kido created by Maeda. When Maeda releases it a string of reiatsu takes the form of a simple wakizashi, the Mukei Shikaisha is pure spiritual energy, which flickers much like flames. The blade is unique in that it's cut also manages to burn much like flames, and it's spiritual energy form can be used to counter other attacks made of spiritual energy. Mukei Shikaisha's special ability is shown to be the manipulation of the flow of reishi around an area, allowing for Maeda to negate reishi based attacks as well as generally negate abilities such as the by creating a null area forcibly suppressing the Quincy's ability to absorb the reishi as there is none. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Maeda's technique in the way of the sword is legendary. He is so skilled and versed in the way of the sword that few students survive his tutelage. Maeda has been known to rely solely on his abilities with the sword and his kido. It is rare to see the shikai of the Moon Sage and is a honor and a curse to push him to the point of releasing it. Maeda's mastery has allowed him to create his own techniques which are incredibly destructive and powerful, and requires intense training to even perform them. *'Ken'atsu' ( ケン篤, Lit "Pressure of the sword") A technique that Maeda naturally performs with each swing of his blade. This technique is basically the air/power moved by the sword just by cutting through the air. *Kamisoshin ( 神送信殺害 God Send Slayer)- **'Kamisoshin #1: Kamishiri (神城, "Ancient's Death" or "Progress through Sacrifice")' - By swinging the user's sword across, they can make a sweeping motion that cuts everything within 5 km of the user with the force generated from the movement. The force behind this technique is great enough to defeat even Adjuchas-level Hollow with little effort. **'Kamisoshin #2: Yasei Hon'nō (野性本能, "Feral Instinct")' One of the few non-lethal techniques of the Kamisoshin. The user swings their scabbard at a target, usually crossing over the chest and head. Most users perform the technique with blade stilled sheathed for better grip and longer reach. The immediate pressure of the swing will cause the target to pass out, as at that moment when the blade crossed, the reiatsu was too much to bare. It's targeted around the chest because the Hakusui is their and makes for an easy target to incapacitate targets. There is a much more lethal form of this technique but is under strict management due to its killing power, and easy misuse. **'Kamisoshin #3: Sawagi no Kōgeki (騒ぎの攻撃, "Turmoil Ending Strike")' - The user keeps their weapon sheathed and draws the weapon quickly releasing a large wave of reiatsu from the blade to strike through an immediate target. The reiatsu can be elementally charged depending on the user. This technique is quite dangerous as it leaves the user open to attack until the last possible second for maximum efficency. **'Kamisoshin #4: Muon Satsujin (無音殺人, "Silent Homicide" or "Peaceful Slumber") '''A technique that utilizes the user's reaitsu to amplify thier speed and cutting power to cut through the sound barrier at an almost unnoticiable pace. The technique is so fast that those struck by it don't even know they were struck until the blade returned to its sheath the third time. This technique is perfect for those duels in the peaceful country side or for taking out enemies quickly without detection. **'Kamisoshin #95: Taisen-rin ( 大戦林, "Forest of War" or "Branching Destruction" ) A powerful technique that is forbidden technique of the Kamisoshin. It requires great confidence and partnership with the user's zanpakuto. The user will raise their blade and fill it to the its limit with their spiritual energy. It would radiate with an aura signaling the user that the zanpakuto is ready. The blade will then be struck into the ground discharging all stored energy within the ground before them. The ground will then begin to erupt with energy as reiatsu blades rise from the ground at an accelerated rate and then split off in multiple directions making trees composed of reiatsu blades to lacerate all in their way. The technique is able to destroy entire barracks and districts, but requires a large amount of power from the user, that drains them deeply. **'''Kamisoshin #33: ( , ) The user will keep their blade sheathed and charge at the intended target. They will get in as close as possible and draw their weapon striking the target with the butt of the hilt, sending a wave of pressure through them. Depending on the energy produced, the target will be rendered unconcious, immobilized, or internally damaged. **'Kamisoshin #30:' Senshi Hon'nō (戦士本能 , "Warrior Instinct" ) This is the lethal version of ' Yasei Hon'nō.' The user swings their scabbard at a target, usually making contact to the chest and head. Most users perform the technique with blade stilled sheathed for better grip and longer reach. The immediate pressure of the swing will cause the target to subcome to internal damage, as at that moment when the blade crossed, the presurevthat was transferred into the target's body was too much to bare. It's targeted around the chest because the Hakusui is their and makes for an easy target to decimate targets. This technique is strictly scrutinized as it can become easily abused. **'Kamisoshin #10: '( , ) A powerful technique that makes the user's stabs and thrusts considerablly more dangerous. By tapping into their Hakusui and empowering their legs, arms and blade, the user will be able to skirt across the battlefield a short distance to stab and thrust their blade through their target. The blade's cutting power is increased through the Hakusui usage and is accompanied with a wave of pressure that sends the target flying off the blade at the end of the technique. **'Kamisoshin #15:' ( , ) This technique is based on the trust between zanpakuto and shinigami. The user will take their stance with weapon in hand and then throw their weapon like a buzzsaw at the target. The weapon will spin at high speeds and go the intended distance and return to its master no matter the distance, even if the user has moved from thier intitial spot. Shunpo Expert: Getsukujin Grandmaster: Zanpakutō Makou no Gensokuzai (間卿の減速材, lit. "Interval Majesty Bearer") takes the form of an ordinary katana with a dark blue hilt with intricate gold lining that glows with a soft hue. The guard is unique, as it is a mesh of western and eastern swordstyles; the guard consists of a circle, bent in at the edges and hollowed out, giving it a butterfly effect that gives off a subtle but distinct ripple---not unlike heat waves, and a raised crossguard. Etched into the blade is the outline of a swan. Shikai:'' '-withheld-'' *'Shikai Special Ability': Makou no Gensokuzai is unique and extremely powerful Zanpakutou that possesses the ability to manipulate and bend the layered time currents of the Dangai. This allows Makou no Gensokuzai to manipulate and alter the flow of time in the time stream either by accelerating or deaccelerating its flow. Even more fearsome is its ability to literally bend the time currents that prevade throughout the Dangai, allowing it to manipulate the spacetime continuim, granting it instant teleportation, or even the ability to navigate through the river of time. Makou no Gensokuzai is a power that allows one dominion over time itself, he becomes an avatar capable of influencing the future, and even more dangerous, inserting himself into different points in the river of time. Tareginu Ryuudou (垂れ絹流動, lit. "Tapestry Flow"): One of the most basic powers of Makou no Gensokuzai is the ability to alter the flow of time within a localized region of space. By drawing upon the time currents within Dangai, Makou no Gensokuzai is able to interpose a select segment of time onto the region around it which in turn alters the flow of time within that area. Makou no Gensokuzai's blade resonates with the Dangai, allowing Maeda with a mere sweep of his zanpakutou to summon the time current which emits a faint glow that hangs in the air like a curtain of translucent silk. With a quick successive sweeps, he creates a masterpiece as though weaving a tapestry, before it disappears rippling throughout the area with the intended effect. Makou no Gensukuzai can only accelerate or stagnate any one region or person at a time. It is not as though the zanpakutou is incapable, but doing so tends to create temporal anomalies that could result in temporal instability. *'Ama Tatejiku Ito' (天縦軸糸, lit. "Heavenly Spindle Thread"): Like a single string of thread on a spindle, Makou no Gensokuzai is able to spin this thread, accelerating the flow of time. Makou no Gensokuzai is able to weave a minor alteration of time that is wrapped around Maeda, accelerating his flow of time to grant him phenomenal speed in all things he is capable of doing. From the swing of a blade, to the casting of a powerful and ancient Kido, to simply traversing from one location to the next, the accelerated time allows him to achieve his desires in single interval of time. This power is capable of affecting not only Maeda but others he deems fit as well, often using this power to either aid those he's taken an interest in, such as saving them at a precious moment. Ama Tatejiku Ito can also be turned towards objects, and in great amounts the acceleration of time can even cause an object to wither and decay until ultimately it reaches the end of its existence. *'Time Stagnation' (self): By slowing time on himself Maeda can reduce the effectiveness of his own injuries. Another aspect is that by doing so, his spiritual power becomes near impossible by essentially dulling his spiritual frequency. *'Time Stagnation' (region): By slowing the flow of time within a region, Maeda can slow his adversarys down, even halt attacks directed at him. This power however is the most consuming of his abilities, but it is by far one the most powerful. He could unleash several spells or other spiritual effects and then resume time only to have them all release simultaneously. Trivia The Kidō was generously given by User:Nisshou. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Moriomoto Clan Category:Sendo Clan